


Этот неловкий момент

by above_all



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_all/pseuds/above_all
Summary: Себ понимает, что вот он, этот момент, когда именно его ладони понадобятся Крису в качестве самой неотложной поддержки и помощи.Или: Крис зарабатывает на съёмках растяжение связок руки, и Себастьян — самый полезный бойфренд когда-либо.





	

Наверное, самым лучшим в Крисе, по мнению Себастьяна — и, вполне вероятно, той половины человечества, что не ограничивалась кастом «Гражданской войны», — была его способность не унывать. В смысле, _никогда_ не унывать. Разумеется, Себ мог с ходу назвать ещё десятку, если не сотню, положительных мелочей, которые выдавали в Крисе лучшего — _его_ — человека, но то, что у Криса руки не опускались попросту никогда, восхищало по-настоящему. Хотя как можно иначе: большая часть жизни — съёмочная площадка, резковатое «снято!» от кого-нибудь из Руссо, сцена один, дубль один, дубль два, кадр один, ещё раз, снято, переснято, отойти попить воды, дубль три, кадр один — по-кислотному яркий калейдоскоп кружит голову далеко не один день. И, измотанный, Крис засыпает как ребёнок в крепком кольце рук, ставших родными за уже несколько лет плотной (порой даже слишком) совместной работы.

Себастьян ругается вполголоса: Крис порой слишком переусердствует. Ну, _слишком._ Что, разумеется, имеет не только положительные, но и отрицательные стороны. И порой Стэну кажется, что и то самое-самое лучшее, что сидит в Крисе железным стержнем — никогда не опускающиеся руки, — его когда-нибудь и погубит. Рвение довести дело до конца на высшем уровне, конечно, похвально, особенно касаемо сцены, которую снимали _неделю_ , но когда Крис повреждает руку…

Себастьян начинает нервничать.

Крис пытается убедить: всё в порядке. Растяжение связок — это далеко не самая худшая вещь, что могла произойти. Повязка на руку, сорок восемь часов покоя для несправедливо повреждённой конечности и мысли о том, что материал они уже практически закончили отснимать — это поможет. И волноваться совершенно не о чем. Разве только о том, что потянул он, правша, именно правую руку, и теперь в кратчайшие сроки ему нужно учиться орудовать левой.

— История о том, как ГИДРА создала ещё одного Зимнего, только со стальной правой. Недолго осталось до ГИДРА-кэпа, а? — подкалывает Роберт, и Крис добродушной улыбкой и сложенными во вполне известный знак пальцами шлёт коллегу к чёрту. Тоже абсолютно по-доброму. Уныния и расстройства в голове ни на грамм, энергии во всём теле — ещё минимум на пару дублей, но Джо даёт отбой: куда тебе с перевязанной рукой? Иди отлёживайся. Снято.

Крис сияет, трижды пересматривает отснятый материал, едва заметно ластится гладковыбритой щекой к мимоходом коснувшейся её ладони Стэна: _всё в порядке._ Болит, ноет, тянет, разумеется, но это ничего, пройдёт. В конце концов, гордость пострадала куда сильнее, чем тело.

Себастьян верить верит, но нервничать не прекращает, даже видя цветущую на лице своего мужчины улыбку. Неунывающий, ещё ни разу не ломавший и вообще не повреждавший ведущую руку Крис даже не представляет, с какими трудностями может столкнуться. И всё медленно, но верно скатывается в осознание Себом того, что вот он, этот момент, когда его плечи — вернее, _именно его руки_ — понадобятся Эвансу в качестве самой что ни на есть неотложной поддержки и помощи.

Остаётся просто считать часы до момента, когда Крис обнаружит на своём и без того тернистом пути дополнительную полосу препятствий.

Первый звоночек звучит поздним вечером тех же суток: оказывается, стянуть футболку одной рукой — это не настолько-то и удобно и в принципе не очень круто. Если рядом никого нет. Та же история сначала с ремнём, а затем и с пуговицей на джинсах, внезапно слишком крупной для маленькой прорези: энтузиазма поубавляется с энной попытки расстегнуть её самому, потому что Крис, может быть, и упёртый, но точно не мазохист, и рука, отдающая острой болью в сгибе локтя, явно против дальнейших стараний. Поэтому здесь на помощь приходит закатывающий глаза (и всё так же взволнованный) Себастьян.

— Я бы мог и сам, — не особо-то и охотно сопротивляется Крис тому, как Себ, лёгким толчком в плечо усадив мужчину на постель, _обеими_ — Крис искренне завидует — руками легко и привычно, практически не глядя даже, расправляется с совершенно немудрёным механизмом застёжки. Вытягивает ремень из шлёвок, высвобождает пуговицу, тянет вниз бегунок молнии и под смущённым взглядом стаскивает джинсы по крепким ногам.

— Значит, как при сексе — так это нормальная практика, а как просто помочь тебе раздеться — ты аж краснеешь. — Стэн, не поднимая глаз, с лёгким усилием разводит его колени немного шире и жмётся, трётся небритой щекой о внутреннюю поверхность бедра. Крис хрипло прерывисто вздыхает, кровать чуть поскрипывает из-за того, как он ёрзает. Внизу живота тяжелеет.

— Себ, — предупреждающе говорит он, — если ты планируешь просто оставить меня со стояком, то…

~

Сомнительного удовольствия «остаться со стояком» Себастьян его всё же благодушно лишает, поэтому день — вечер — остаётся не омрачённым совершенно ничем. Повреждённые связки, как выясняется, особых неудобств не приносят, если на боли не сосредотачиваться, да и вообще, жизнь оказывается на удивление прекрасной (пока рядом есть тот, кто может послужить самой настоящей правой рукой).

А вот если такого человека нет?

Если Себастьян поднимается раньше Криса — это, в общем-то, его привычка, и для Криса она раньше казалась исключительно забавной — и уходит на съёмочную площадку? Если Крис спит как ребёнок до одиннадцати утра — счастье-то какое, — а потом, взглядом осоловевших с долгого сна глаза обводя комнату, понимает, что Себа, правой руки, рядом не оказывается _настолько_ невовремя, насколько только может быть?

Потому что, чёрт возьми, неловкий утренний стояк в последний раз был проблемой лет в одиннадцать. И сейчас. _И сейчас._ И сейчас дело было совершенно не в том, что Крис не представляет, как с ним справиться — глупость, — а в том, что левая рука оказалась совершенно не приспособленной к тому, чтобы ласкать _правильно._

В это утро запах Стэна, которым за несколько недель пропиталась его подушка — и подушка Криса заодно, — щекочет ноздри особенно сильно. Наверное, сказывается отсутствие рядом Себастьяна как такового, и возбуждение тяжёлыми волнами накатывает всё резче и резче. Крис, едва двинув правой рукой и поняв, что ничего, кроме резкой боли, это ему не принесёт, лишь морщит нос и хмурится: наверное, со стороны выглядит обиженным мальчиком, оставленным без сладкого. А так, впрочем-то, и есть. Пальцы здоровой руки — словно деревянные, они кожу больше раздражают, трут как-то неприятно, о наслаждении речи и близко не идёт, и желание медленно трансформируется в лёгкую туповатую боль. Ну, собственно, именно этого ему ещё и не хватало.

Мысли о том, что единственный выход — это холодный душ, не утешают нисколько, и Крис только отрешённо в потолок уставляется: будь проклята привычка Себа вставать так рано и _даже не протягивать ему руку помощи!_ Мог бы и позаботиться о братьях наших меньших, в конце концов, думает Крис, и ему в голос хочется хохотать со всей этой абсолютно идиотской ситуации. Можно, конечно, как-нибудь осторожно перевернуться на живот, уткнуться носом в так живо и сочно пахнущую его мужчиной подушку и, комкая несчастную простыню, просто толкаться, притираться к постели, но, если быть честным, Крис это считает последним извращением. Хоть и не ему об извращениях говорить — но _нет._

Кое-как натянув мягкие штаны поверх боксеров, он ковыляет в душевую, где, скептически оценив собственный внешний вид в узком зеркале, понимает, что чистить зубы левой рукой — и умываться, и расчёсываться, и утирать лицо ей же — это крайняя степень издевательства над самим собой. Туда же идут попытки отлить с грёбаным стояком. Разумеется, всё это у него получается, но Криса не отпускает чувство, что первые его шаги в кратковременной однорукой жизни могли быть и получше.

И, ах, да. Холодный душ. Налитый член всё так же требует внимания, поэтому…

Поэтому он едва ли не стонет — нет, он _едва ли не кончает,_ — когда слышит, как щёлкает дверной замок. Ему без разницы, зашёл Себастьян воды попить, захватить что-то забытое или же на пару часов перекура решил вернуться — ему без разницы, абсолютно без разницы, ему просто нужны, крайне необходимы сейчас его руки, его мозолистые, грубоватые ладони. Ему необходимо прикосновение — практически любое, только верное, только не такое, каким его издевательски награждает собственная левая рука.

Себастьян сжимает пальцами его подбородок, когда целует, сминает губы, ловит приглушенный стон и вышептывает что-то на родном румынском — Крис не уверен, что ему интересно, что же именно. Ему интересно лишь то, что Себастьян, припечатывая его задницей к краю раковины, не задаёт вопросов — ни одного, — свободной рукой стягивает его штаны и боксеры, в которые упирается возбуждённый член, до середины бедра — там те просто легко спадают уже на щиколотки, — сплёвывает на ладонь и оборачивает её вокруг налитого органа. И, _чёрт возьми._ У Криса от долгожданного _нужного_ и _верного_ прикосновения подгибаются колени. Он здоровой рукой цепляется за чужое двигающееся плечо, пока Себ, оглаживая другой ладонью его шею, тяжело-тяжело дышит ему в губы и ласкает быстро, поощряет подаваться бёдрами в кулак.

— Господи, Себ, — у Криса голова идёт кругом, он опускает взгляд на чужую руку на стволе и понимает, что раньше и не замечал, насколько красивые у Себастьяна пальцы — длинные, какие-то по своему изящные, так замечательно смотрящиеся на его большом члене, с ума сойти. Словно для этого и предназначенные, с ума сойти, _с ума сойти._ Себастьян не дразнит, жмётся, насколько это удобно, к его оголённому бедру — Крис чувствует его возбуждение, может, не настолько ещё крепкое, но едва удерживает себя от того, чтобы просто по привычке не накрыть рукой его пах. Его останавливает, наверное, только то, что одна рука до побеления пальцев впивается в чужое плечо, а другая, как-никак, повреждённая.

Но его собственному удовольствию это не мешает. Стэн зарывается носом в его шею, царапает щетиной, целует влажно, смазанно, прикусывает, лижет, словно чёртов кот, и Крис закатывает глаза — Себ знает, где и _как_ касаться. Крис чувствует его ладонь — каждую фалангу пальцев, каждый миллиметр поворота запястья, когда мокрая головка оказывается в кулаке, каждую шероховатость, когда Себ ведёт вниз и снова вверх. За несколько лет Стэн изучил его ровно как себя — и Крис знает, что лучшей кандидатуры на данный момент ему не придумать.

— Иисусе, — хрипит он, задыхается воздухом, вплетает пальцы здоровой руки в отрощенные волосы и тянет, заставляя отстраниться от шеи, чтобы вжаться в его чуть покрасневшие губы — не рассчитывает силу, сталкивается с ним зубами, и это практически больно, и это ровно так, как сейчас _нужно._ — Ещ-щё, — воздух выходит через зубы со свистом, тает в мокром, жарком поцелуе, и Крису абсолютно не стыдно, что он даже не удосужился поинтересоваться, надолго ли Себастьян решил к нему заглянуть — да и вообще, зачем это Себ пришёл сейчас, зачем отлучился со съёмочной площадки. И отлучился-то, к слову, довольно вовремя — как раз тогда, когда Крис понятия не имел, что делать со сложившейся ситуацией, абсолютно идиотской, приправляемой на тот момент ещё и одуряющим запахом любимого — _своего_ — мужчины, и это только поспособствовало возбуждению. Мысль о том, что у него с Себом связь какая-то волшебная, ментальная, позволяющая угадывать желания друг друга на расстоянии, кажется совершенно тупой, смешной и крайне верной одновременно, но Эванс где-то на периферии всё ещё трезвого сознания понимает, что навряд ли это то, о чём он должен думать сейчас.

 _Сейчас._ Крис с влажным причмокиваением разрывает поцелуй, дышит через зубы, вновь оттягивая Себа за волосы — а Себ поддаётся, позволяет вести хотя бы сейчас — и мутнеющим взглядом скользит по его лицу, по влажной полоске пота на лбу, по прилипшим к нему прядям, по словно хмельным глазам, по губам, блядски раскрасневшимся от жёсткого — такого, какой по душе им обоим — поцелуя. Себастьян с полустоном тянется назад к нему сам, и Крис податливо раскрывает губы, впускает его язык, позволяет вести, позволяет буквально трахать им собственный рот. Чужая ладонь ласкает всё быстрее, всё острее и точнее ощущаются её движения, и по плечам плывёт судорожная дрожь, переходящая огнём в низ живота, в подгибающиеся колени; мышцы пресса сокращаются просто безжалостно, и Крис близко, он уже _вот-вот._ От остервенело быстрых грубоватых ласк его попросту ведёт, как и от запаха, и от близости Себа, и от его _языка,_ и… И от того, как он, разрывая поцелуй, едва ли не падает на колени, отводя руку от гудящего напряжением органа, и, облизнув губы, вбирает ствол в одуряющий жар своего рта.

Его рот хорош, и он знает об этом. Нежнейшие губы, юркий язык, глубокая натренированная глотка, готовая принять Криса в любой момент — Криса кроет с одного лишь провокационного закусывания им нижней губы, Крис понимает, что только ему дозволено знать о том, что его мужчина буквально ненасытен в том, что касается минетов, и охотно отплачивает тем же, хотя куда чаще просто податливо подмахивает бёдрами, насаживаясь на его член. Стэну отведена ведущая роль во всех отношениях, но это всё так же ни на грамм не умаляет того факта, что в минетах ему равных нет; именно поэтому сейчас Крис, трясущейся ладонью зачем-то собирая его волосы в лёгкое подобие хвостика на затылке, стонет абсолютно беспомощно, словно захлёбывается. Он почти забывается, чуть ли не опираясь другой рукой о край раковины, и его едва держат ноги, потому что Себастьян, сжимая обеими ладонями его задницу, сосёт, впуская глубоко, позволяя почувствовать заднюю стенку горла, позволяя инстинктивно толкаться навстречу, и глотает. _Глотает._

Крис даже собственного стона не слышит — оргазм буквально оглушающий. Его выламывает, перед глазами взрываются слепящие фейерверки, в ушах грохочет кровь, а ноги подкашиваются — все силы словно изливаются вместе с мутноватой спермой. Себ _глотает,_ его губы — яркие-яркие, и Крис, едва соображая, замечает в их уголке перламутровую вязкость, которую Стэн, словно выцеживая из него последние остатки самообладания, обмазывает по стволу, всё же после этого обводя его языком — слизывает всё, до капли.

Крис дышит рвано, словно после пробежки, выплетает наконец из чужих волос пальцы и ими же, негнущимися, натягивает на себя боксеры. Затем на подгибающихся ногах делает два шага вбок, к стене, прижимается спиной и просто сползает по ней; дыхание никак не выравнивается, взгляд всё такой же мутный, а язык во рту ворочается крайне тяжело, и даже «доброе утро» даётся с огромным трудом.

— Доброе, — кивает Себастьян ему в ответ, будто ничего и не произошло, будто всё в порядке вещей. Его голос на порядок хриплее, да и вид основательно помятый; Крис не представляет, как ему возвращать Стэна назад на съёмочную площадку в таком виде. Крис прекрасно знает, что Себастьян сейчас возбуждён не меньше него, но размягчённый мозг не даёт даже попытаться сформулировать предложения о помощи. — Я… Наверное, пойду покурю. — Усмешка; слова бьют осознанием, что Себ, наверное, заходил _за сигаретами,_ о, господи.

— Извини-и, — совершенно по-ребячьи тянет Крис.

— А ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, чтобы извиняться? — Себастьян расслабленно смеётся, встаёт с колен и протягивает ему руку, помогая подняться.

Если бы хоть чувствовал. Крис чувствует себя _удовлетворённым_ и просто крайне довольным.

~

Себастьян даже не жалуется, что сигаретный дым кусает горло немного резче и что откашляться после спонтанных стараний для Криса и крепких «Мальборо» хочется сильнее вдвойне. Эванса он не винит: повреждённая рука и утренний стояк — сочетание не из приятных и вообще не из лучших, и поэтому, наверное, всё случилось именно так, как и должно было случиться. Хуже было бы, если бы Крису действительно пришлось лезть под ледяной душ — Себастьян знает как никто другой, что унылое выражение лица мужчины преследовало бы его ещё пару дней. Виноватых и крайних толком не нашлось бы, подобное обычно расплывается молочным туманом уже к наступлению вечера тех же суток, но Себ предпочитает всё же обходиться без любых неприятных моментов в их отношениях. Если что-то можно решить на месте, то откладывать и оттягивать — совершенно не в его привычках.

Крис, какой-то ещё более помятый, чем сам Себ, но светящийся искренним удовольствием от жизни и совершенно уютный в своей футболке, с заботливо перевязанной рукой, появляется среди коллег ближе к обеду. Лишних вопросов не задаётся — ни у кого в принципе ни вопросов не находится насчёт того, что в медпункте Криса не видели, ни ехидных комментариев о том, что голос у его мужчины севший, ни попыток поинтересоваться, как оно вообще — одеваться и справляться с мелкими тяготами жизни при одной лишь здоровой левой. Крис и сам умалчивает о том, что обыденное утро стало настоящей полосой препятствий, и каждое, _каждое_ действие, которого он раньше будто бы и не замечал, превратилось едва ли не в испытание крепости нервной системы. Поэтому и идея с рубашкой и джинсами в качестве выходной одежды была отметена буквально сразу же, и мягкие штаны в сочетании с футболкой, где нет ни мелких пуговичек, ни молний, кажутся ему изобретением самого господа (в такие моменты он наверняка существует).

Их команда — лучшая: он убеждается в этом раз за разом, буквально с каждым часом всё сильней, потому что ребята, в определённые моменты не занятые в съёмочном процессе прямым образом, помогают ему. То дверную ручку повернут прямо перед его ладонью, то ненавязчиво поправят причёску, то — что особенно льстило и вместе с этим смущало Криса — помогут за полдником: особых умений, чтобы орудовать вилкой в левой руке, не требовалось, но помощь вроде отрезанного специально для него того же куска хлеба была крайне приятной. Крис чувствует себя донельзя комфортно и неудобно одновременно.

И до смешного благодарно.

Себастьян, именно в этот злосчастный день привлечённый к съёмке особенно важной, из дубля в дубль не удающейся сцены, за него отчасти волнуется, а отчасти понимает, что ребята правда за ним присмотрят, помогут, если вдруг что. Поэтому он, вдыхая и выдыхая через нос, чувствует себя более-менее уверенно.

И до смешного глупо: даёт о себе знать чувство _собственничества._ Пусть подобное — с ревнивыми засосами на пол-шеи — он толком перерос ещё в кутёжном двадцатилетнем возрасте, это никак не умаляло ревниво стучащего вровень с ритмом сердца: «моё». Криса хотелось делать _своим_ снова и снова — и Себастьян делал, идущей кругом головой отправляясь в возраст чувств и эмоций, а телом прижимаясь к _своему_ всё плотней, почти со звериным рыком на ухо заклеймляя принадлежность. Принадлежность одному только _себе._ Эванс ни разу не давал усомниться не только в том, что такие поистине животные методы присвоения ему по душе, но и вообще в принципе в том, что он — _его,_ , но от одних только мыслей о том, что Криса касаются чьи-то _чужие_ руки, невольно сосёт под ложечкой. Стэн шлёт это к чёрту: он же не ребёнок, да и Крис — не его игрушка, чтобы не делиться ей с другими в песочнице, но…

Но Себастьян попросту влюблён. Шарахнут на всю голову, полностью, словно по-ребячески — и одновременно с этим совершенно по-взрослому. Крис — не его игрушка, Крис — уже практически его составляющая. Крис — просто _его._

Поэтому когда он замечает краем глаза, как Криса трогают за больную руку, потом за здоровую, как помогают — от всей души, он знает, — а затем — как Крис уходит куда-то с Робертом, то говорит самому себе: _дыши._ И едва ли это у него спокойно получается.

Он шарахнут на всю голову. И сцену приходится переснимать ещё раз.

~

Съёмочный день заканчивается с минуты на минуту, и Крис, познающий все прелести неумения быстро печатать левой рукой, в ожидании Себа со скучающим видом листает заглавия страниц по запросу «как пользоваться электромассажером». Поначалу такой жест со стороны Роберта его даже немного смутил, но теперь Эванс вполне разбирается, что к чему: штука действительно полезная, даже важная в его состоянии. (Не факт, что он воспользуется ей вообще, но всё же.) Боль в руке, к слову, понемногу стихает, хоть и предостерегающе покусывает при любом неосторожном движении. Впрочем, Крис уже даже приноровился _выживать_ с одной левой, так что правая его уже практически не беспокоит. Разве что надо не забыть завтра с утра (он мысленно передаёт привет ранним пробуждениям Себастьяна) дойти до медпункта, а после… После снова бег с препятствиями. Крис надеется, что всё же на довольно короткую дистанцию.

Никогда не подводившая привычка не опускать рук и выкладываться на сто десять процентов сейчас утихает и только ворчит где-то внутри. Энергия, неиспользуемая, нерастраченная за день, пульсирует во всём теле, и Крис, закрывая поочерёдно все вкладки, глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает.

Чертовски хочется закурить; едва ли не надломив сигарету, он хмурится, зажимая ту между губ, и будто бы неслушающимися вновь пальцами щёлкает колёсиком зажигалки, выходя на балкон. Огонёк бликами отплясывает по стёклам, и Крис глубоко, словно смакуя, затягивается. Думать не хочется совершенно ни о чём, и он, расслабленный, щурится на небо, затянутое мутными тёмными облаками, словно дымом, плавно выдуваемым из губ. Забывается, опираясь правой рукой о металлическое ограждение балкона, и матерится сквозь зубы от боли в потревоженных связках.

— Сти-иви, ты ведь сам бы за такие слова вымыл кому-нибудь рот с мылом, нет?

Позади поскрипывает дверь.

— Пошёл к чёрту, — хрипло смеётся Крис. Зажимает сигарету в губах, пыхая дымом, оборачивается и видит взъерошенный силуэт, очерченный мягким светом из комнаты.

Стэн обнимает со спины — Крис прикрывает глаза, ощущая, как мужчина зарывается носом под кромку его волос, и снова подносит к губам сигарету.

— Ну, — обманчиво-мягко, нежно мурлычет прямо в кожу, — нет. И не тяжело так выходить из образа? И потом входить назад, а? — Себастьян, кладя подбородок на его плечо, забирает сигарету из чужих пальцев и, следя за тем, чтобы от неосторожного движения пепел не слетел на тело, в долгий затяг вдыхает дым сам. — Чёрт. Хорошо. — Крис только косит на него взгляд с немым обожанием: Себастьян, как разморённый кот, лениво моргает, улыбается краем губ и, передавая сигарету назад, проводит ладонью по лбу, ерошит взмокшие пряди волос.

— Нет, — с запозданием отвечает Крис. Себастьян, наверное, забыл вопрос уже, потому что он морщит лоб, а затем, медленно проводя носом по нескрытому воротом футболки участку кожи, влажно выцеловывает её, жмётся сзади крепче. Крис прикрывает глаза, чувствует, как перевитые венами чужие руки неспешно, но требовательно задирают футболку, как любопытные пальцы, пропустив мягкие завитки волос внизу живота, проникают под эластичную ткань боксеров — самыми только кончиками, но уже от этого член заинтересованно дёргается. Крис ума приложить не может, _как_ может кто-то заставлять его _так_ реагировать и _так_ — до искреннейшего умопомрачения — хотеть. — Себ, — косится он через плечо, — ты же не собираешься…

Фразу он не завершает: Себастьян явно _собирается._ Вжимается так, будто пытается стать одним неделимым целым, нагибает, чёрт возьми, одним лишь нахождением позади и одним только положением рук, другой ладонью скользя под боксеры сзади, оглаживая крепкую ягодицу. Тут же средним пальцем бессовестно и напористо проводит по расселине — Крис решает не отвечать, только поднимает отяжелевшую кисть и позволяет себе ещё одну затяжку, завитками выпуская дым в воздух. Только вот тело реагирует, и возбуждение тянет в паху, ворочаясь и пульсируя вровень с каждым ударом сердца.

— Не здесь, — хриплым полушёпотом просит он, чувствуя, как пальцы обводят колечко мышц, и едва держится от рефлекторной реакции — податься назад, на пусть и сухие, но вытягивающие желание одними только касаниями, подушечки.

Себастьян отстраняется. Крис едва ли не стонет разочарованно от потери контакта с тёплым родным телом, инстинктивно оборачивается с искренним непониманием — и сигарета искрящимся вихрем вылетает из его пальцев, отправленная в полёт вниз с балкона сильным щелчком.

Он не успевает обидеться. Не успевает задать вопросов — ни одного. Он в принципе ничего сделать не успевает: Себастьяну _хочется,_ а, значит, Крису в ответ хочется вдвойне. Он ластится, льнёт, растекается под эмоциональной составляющей обоюдного желания, подчиняется поневоле, и воздух, густой, пряный, будто вспыхивает.

Усмехаясь, Крис тянется к его губам, но Себастьян чуть отстраняется. Дразнит, делая шаг назад, поощряет повторить попытку. Крису чертовски нравится это: нравится делить меж губами влажный воздух, перемешанный с тёплым дыханием, нравится этот легчайший контроль на грани вседозволенности, нравится эта затянувшаяся на несколько оглушающе тихих секунд — так, что только биение собственного сердца слышно — игра, прерывающаяся резко, уходящая в жаркий, голодный поцелуй. Себ крепкой хваткой за бёдра тянет на себя, чудом не спотыкается, не глядя переступая порожек балкона, и, коротко, задушенно простонав в губы Эванса, садится — хотя, вернее сказать, падает — на постель. Пытается утянуть Криса за собой, на себя, но тот разрывает поцелуй и коротко шипит, когда, едва ли не упустив равновесие, случайно опирается правой рукой о край постели.

— Стой, — шепчет он, переводя дыхание, и резво скользит взглядом ниже, на его натянутую ширинку джинсов. Себастьян молча расстёгивает их и стаскивает до щикотолок — Крис становится на колени на паркет, между его ног, левой рукой оглаживает тёплую внутреннюю сторону бедра, преданно глядит снизу вверх, пока Себ, сплюнув на ладонь, пару раз проводит ей по члену. — Убери.

Себастьян щурится — знает, что рука у Криса наверняка всё ещё болит, а левой двигать неудобно по определению, — а затем видит, как тот левую руку закладывает за поясницу, а правую кладёт себе на колено и склоняется к члену. Облизывает придерживаемый чужими пальцами ствол, мягким полукругом обводит головку, смыкает на ней губы, медленно вбирая в рот, и, чуть склоняя голову, прячет за щёку. Себастьян оглаживает ту ладонью, проводит пальцами по обрисовавшимся контурам головки, дышит чаще; Крис неспешно берёт глубже, старается, не помогая себе руками, и это ощущается как-то… По-новому. Так же мокро, так же тепло, почти горячо, так же узко, но одно осознание того, что Крис, наверное, впервые делает это без рук — несмотря на всевозможные их эксперименты, — горячими мурашками течёт вниз по позвоночнику. 

Крис — словно какой-то особенно уязвимый в этой позе, открытый, и Себастьян, ероша ладонью его мягкие волосы, осторожно, на пробу толкается бёдрами навстречу. Эванс приглушенно — и явно одобрительно — стонет, на секунду вскидывает свои чуть помутневшие (о, господи, как же его ведёт) глаза, к следующему толчку подаётся горлом уже сам, и Себастьян ругается сквозь зубы. Он замечает, как левую ладонь Крис сжимает в кулак — он знает, что Крис бы и ей сейчас самого себя касался, он может представить, что у него уже стоит, это абсолютно точное и верное знание. Но Крис терпит. Терпит и позволяет — Себастьян тянет его за волосы, недостаточно длинные ещё для того, чтобы не выскальзывать сейчас из пальцев, и хрипло стонет, плавно двигая бёдрами; Крис чуть отстраняется, головка члена, выпущенного из губ, мажет по гладковыбритой щеке, и Эванс, прикрывая глаза, будто бы по кошачьи льнёт к ней, трётся щекой, а затем почти вслепую снова обхватывает губами, обмазывая по стволу густую слюну, и снова берёт в рот. Себастьян цепляется за волосы жёстче, почти фиксирует голову, толкается ритмичней — Крис покорно насаживается горлом, пытается глубже, словно хочет заглотить по самые яйца, и, резко с тихим хрипом отстраняясь на пару секунд, давая себе передышку, приступает вновь.

— Блядский боже, — шепчет Себастьян, откидывая голову: кажется, будто чувствительность повышается с каждым движением чужой головы, с каждым разом, когда Крис позволяет головке протолкнуться глубоко в горло и _не давится._ — Крис, блядь, — Крис не уверен, ругательство это или констатация факта, поэтому лишь стонет в ответ: вибрация отдаётся по стенкам горла, касается головки, и Себ выпускает через зубы нервный вздох, оттягивая Эванса за волосы, заставляя выпустить член. Это выходит с чертовски пошлым звуком, щекочущим слух; Себастьян с нетерпеливым выдохом цепляется за ворот футболки Криса и тянет того на себя, попутно и футболку с него стягивая — Крис поднимается с колен, тут же тёплую левую ладонь кладёт ему на шею и делится вкусом в заходящемся жадном поцелуе. 

От того, как они каждый раз нетерпеливо зубами сталкиваются, периодически мелькает одна на двоих мысль — так ведь и без зубов остаться можно. Впрочем, это совершенно не то, что их волнует на самом деле. Себастьян настойчив — едва сняв джинсы с боксерами, едва утруждается тем, чтобы стянуть футболку, и толкает Криса в плечо — предусмотрительно в здоровое, — заваливая на постель.

Крис ойкает — в бок неожиданно что-то впивается… Электромассажёр.

Себастьян смотрит заинтересованно, не понимая, что за вещь и откуда она вообще в руках Криса взялась. Крис хихикает, передавая стимулятор мужчине; Себ вертит его в руках с искренним недоумением.

— Что это за..?

— Электромассажёр, — с умным видом поясняет Крис: перед глазами пляшут десятки страниц с информацией о крайне полезных свойствах устройства, и он почти готов рассказать о содержании каждой из них. — Для руки. Мне Роберт дал.

Себастьян кривится — отчасти от подкатывающего смеха, отчасти от непонимания. Отчасти от ребячески завозившегося в нём вновь чувства собственничества: Роберт… Дал ему чёртов массажёр. Себастьян прекрасно понимает, что в этом нет ничего страшного и вообще странного, что это правда всего лишь дружеская помощь, но _нет же._ Его разрывает между намерением состроить грозное выражение лица по типу “ты-что-забыл-кому-принадлежишь” и желанием просто рассмеяться: электромассажёр сейчас, конечно, крайне гармонично вписывается в их идиллию. Будь Себ в иной ситуации — не подумал бы об использовании этой вещи не только по прямому назначению, но сейчас иначе не выходит.

— Эй, — Крис, изворачиваясь на постели, шутливо бьёт его ступнёй в колено, — не ржи, мы, вообще-то, ещё не закончили. И у меня, — он кивает вниз, — всё ещё стоит. У тебя, как я вижу, тоже.

Себастьян быстро-быстро кивает, пытается подавить в груди волнами рвущийся смех и почти проваливает это задание, откидывая массажёр куда-то в угол кровати и утыкаясь носом в чужое плечо. 

— Идиот, — мягко произносит Крис, здоровой рукой приобнимая Себа за плечо, и чуть ёрзает, притирается — Себастьян невольно вздрагивает, _вспоминая,_ на чём они остановились. — Идиот. — Дыхание ласкает губы, растянувшиеся в глупой улыбке, а затем теряется между ними, сомкнувшимися во влажном поцелуе.

— Ты что, — Себ, отстраняясь, напускает на голос преувеличенную грозность и серьёзность, — забыл, — зарывается носом в его шею, целует, прикусывает кожу под кромкой волос, и Крис чуть изгибается, — кому принадлежишь? — рука Себа накрывает выпуклость на его мягких штанах, и Крис несдержанно стонет — юмор юмором, а все ощущения сосредотачиваются именно под тёплой ладонью, с нажимом проводящей по члену всё ещё через слои ткани. — Массажёр, Роберт… Не стыдно? — Себ мажет влажным поцелуем по виску, ныряет языком в ушную раковину и сам прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как сбивается дыхание Криса.

— Никак нет, — раззадоривает Крис, толкается бёдрами практически в воздух — Себ словно в наказание уводит ладонь от плотного соприкосновения и зубами почти насилует мочку его уха.

— Забыл? — рыкает на ухо, неосторожно сильно засасывает мочку — наутро на ней проявится малиной след, но, наверное, гримёрам не привыкать скрывать подобные отметины. — Напомнить? — он всё так же одной ладонью стаскивает ниже с него, заёрзавшего, штаны с боксёрами до середины бедра и, бросив взгляд, хрипло выдыхает — на ладонь даже сплёвывать не нужно, потому что Крис попросту _течёт._ Себастьян плывёт с его отзывчивости, оставляет быстрый поцелуй на шее и переползает к его ногам, стаскивая по ним лишнюю одежду и практически сразу накрывая губами горячий возбуждённый член.

— Д-да, — Крис низко, гортанно стонет, тянет на себя простынь, комкая её в кулаке; Себастьян отсасывает в быстрой, грубоватой, резкой манере, надрачивает кулаком нижнюю часть ствола, а затем, когда до яиц стекает густая слюна, пользуется этим — размазывает влагу меж ягодиц, на пробу толкается одним пальцем в легко пульсирующее нутро, оглаживая нежные стенки. Сосёт всё так же, помогает себе другой рукой, продолжая медленно расслаблять одним пальцем, и осторожно, на пробу, добавляет второй — тот входит, не встречая особого сопротивления, и Себ готов поклясться ещё раз, что Крис от всех этих нехитрых манипуляций действительно течёт. Он чувствует смазку на языке, видит, как напрягаются мышцы пресса мужчины, ощущает, как стенки прохода пульсацией обхватывают разрабатывающие пальцы — и ему самому хочется просто _адски._ Хочется в него, хочется смотреть и чувствовать, как хорошо он его принимает, видеть, как член скрывается между ягодиц, видеть изгиб мощной спины — Крис действительно ненасытен, когда дело касается секса. Себастьян знает. Поэтому, выпуская налитый член из губ, скользит ими ниже, щекочет языком яйца, а затем им же, осторожно вынимая пальцы, мажет меж ягодицами, толкаясь в узкое колечко мышц. 

Крис едва ли не хрипит от удовольствия — накрывает занывший член левой рукой, дёргает бёдрами, пытаясь податься на мокрый язык, вытворяющий вещи попросту неописуемые, но так явно отдающиеся тяжестью в яйцах. Себ разводит его ягодицы сильнее, толкается настойчивее, сплёвывает, лижет, целует, прикусывает и засасывает кожу — позволяет себе всё, что только можно, шлёпает даже, слыша резкий короткий стон сверху. Затем снова касается отверстия пальцами, обильно увлажнив их слюной, и вводит два — уже не так аккуратно, чуть сгибает, надавливая подушечками на жёсткий бугорок, нажимает, потирает, двигая пальцами в совершенно безумном ритме; Крис охает, его член дёргается, и Себастьян, отводя его руку, приникает к стволу губами снова.

— Го-осподи, — тянет Крис, — Себастьян, блядь, — стонет снова: в ответ Стэн ещё раз коротко, но сильно бьёт его по ягодице. — Давай.

Себастьян не заставляет просить себя дважды — определённо, не в такой ситуации. Растяжки — он знает — никогда не бывает достаточно, а заставлять Криса кончать от одних лишь пальцев ему на данный момент хочется не так сильно. Больше хочется _в него._ Ещё сильней хочется перевернуть его на живот и взять так — со спины, оттягивая за волосы и матерясь вполголоса от того, что те слишком короткие, чёрт возьми, но он помнит как минимум о больной руке: зная их темп, удержаться на одной здоровой Крису наверняка будет сложно.

— Сейчас, — коротко отвечает он. Хотелось бы не тратить времени на поиск смазки и вообще на все эти жутко важные мелочи, но причинить боль лишь из-за собственной нетерпеливости не хочется совершенно. И когда он щедро обмазывает ствол лубрикантом, выдавливая ещё на края дырки — Крис даже ахает от контраста прохладной субстанции и разгорячённой кожи, — ему кажется, что он кончит, едва войдёт. Так хочется. _Так хочется._

Он входит медленно, надавливает на согнутую ногу и чувствует, как кружит голову от погружения дюйм за дюймом в тугой жар чужого тела. Крис вдыхает долгими, тягучими вдохами, на миг будто захлёбывается, когда Себ качает бёдрами, почти выходя и по самое основание входя снова. Себастьян осторожен, когда дело касается первых толчков, он встряхивает волосами, налипающими на виски, и по одним только крисовым губам читает “сильнее”.

С тихим рыком Себ склоняется над ним, двигается — ещё и ещё, на пробу ускоряя темп, жмётся своей влажной грудью к его, чувствует, как заполошно стучит чужое сердце, и целует в шею. Крис стонет протяжно, чуть напрягается, сжимается вокруг члена внутри.

— Сильнее, сильнее, — умоляюще нашёптывает он на ухо Себу и с резким, будто бы выбитым движением, стоном закатывает глаза, цепляясь левой рукой за его плечо, когда Себастьян вгоняет жёстче. — Да, да, вот так, блядь, — он охает от выверенных грубых движений, от того, как его налитый влажный член с каждым движением Себастьяна оказывается зажатым между их телами — эта извращённая ласка кроет невероятно, и все ощущения стекают в налившиеся яйца. 

Себ чуть меняет угол — и толстый член давит на шершавый бугорок внутри, заставляя Криса придушенно взвыть в шею Себастьяна; его практически трясет, и он слышит низкий рокочущий звук, сорвавшийся с губ Стэна. 

— Блядь... — Крис жмурится, видит, как перед глазами плывут цветные круги от удовольствия, и сжимается сильнее, чувствуя щекой беспомощные, задыхающиеся стоны, а затем ловит их в поцелуй. Себастьян буквально насилует его губы, обеими руками оглаживает практически мокрое горячее тело под собой, цепляется за бёдра и насаживает на себя, тает, рассыпается в ощущениях. — Ещё, ещё, — просит Крис, ему всё мало-мало-мало — и едва успевает охнуть, как Себ меняет положение, закидывая его ноги себе на плечи и наваливаясь вперёд, едва ли не ломая его пополам, вбивается с усердием какого-то чёртового поршня, дышит загнанно в губы напротив. 

“Мой, мой, мой”, — стучит в голове, стекает потом по вискам, рвётся в поцелуе, передаётся из тела в тело искрящими импульсами. Себ снова распрямляется, жмётся губами сначала к одной, а затем уже к другой лодыжке и всё двигается-двигается-двигается; Крис, раскрасневшийся, неловко пытается ласкать себя левой рукой — в таком состоянии ему, на самом деле, и неведущей руки хватит, но Себастьян, замечая это, отстраняет его ладонь и накрывает своей. И так даже лучше — так Крис действительно ощущает, что он — _его,_ весь для него и весь — одному только _ему_. И ему практически хватает одного только этого осознания — оргазм расцветает где-то в подреберье, жгучими волнами оплетает низ живота, стягивается в поджавшиеся яйца и врывается в горло громким, срывающимся стоном, когда Крис, изгибаясь и чертовски сильно сжимаясь вокруг члена внутри, кончает, разбрызгивая сливочные капельки почти до самого подбородка. Его трясёт, в голове — звенящая пустота, выбитая наслаждением, и он едва слышит сам себя, когда просит Себастьяна — _в меня, пожалуйста, в меня._

И Себастьяну, сведённому с ума ещё до этого одной лишь резкой ошеломляющей узостью пульсирующих от оргазма стенок, хватает этого. Он делает ещё четыре, три, два толчка, вгоняет резко, по самые яйца, и трясётся весь, абсолютно, стонет в сладчайшей, парализующей судороге, и спускает внутрь — долго, мощно, глубоко. Оргазм выжимает его, выворачивает наизнанку в самом лучшем смысле этого слова, оставляет абсолютно без сил, и он едва ли не валится на Криса — с огромным трудом удерживаясь на трясущихся руках, выходит и обессиленно падает рядом.

— Спасибо, — хрипит Крис. На нормальный разговор сил не хватает. — Моя задница, блядь, — он стонет коротко, морщит нос, но Себастьян буквально в голосе ловит абсолютное удовлетворение произошедшим.

— Мало было?

— Пошёл ты.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Слова рассеиваются в тишине пропахнувшей сексом комнаты и тают между губ, соединённых в ленивом поцелуе.

И Себастьян знает, что Крис — его. И что, конечно, электромассажёром лечиться — это куда более полезная для быстрого выздоровления практика, но и повышение уровня гормона счастья в крови никогда ещё никому не вредило.


End file.
